


Fuck Me Like An Animal

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Drugs, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Helpful Peter, Kinktober 2020, Magic Induced Heat, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are Peter's Favourites, Stydia, The Pack Being Idiots, Titfucking, married stydia, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Stiles and Lydia have been trying to have kids for a while and nothing has worked. When Peter makes a suggestion the couple figures they have nothing to lose.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fuck Me Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There is mentions of child loss and pregnancy issues. 
> 
> This is day 19 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink are Titfucking and Breeding Kink. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia swears she is going to scream someone’s head off if one more member of the pack tries to ask either her or Stiles what happened. The couple had just come home from a depressing meeting with the fertility specialist at the hospital after the banshee was rushed there early that morning. It had been the 5th one they’ve had been to in the last year and a half, and neither of them were in the mood to see anyone let alone their packmates who couldn’t keep their noses to themselves. The banshee watches her husband push past Scott and Jackson, who had tried to get him to explain why the couple smelled so devastated, and climb the stairs heading towards the safety of their bedroom before she follows after him, brushing off everyone who tries to talk to her.

“I want everyone out of my house before I come back down. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Not waiting for an answer Lydia slips into the couple’s bedroom, closing the door behind her, and lays down a line of mountain ash to keep out any nosy wolves before she sits on the edge of the bed, resting her hand on Stiles’ back. Leaning into his back as she wraps her arms around his waist Lydia can feel him crying softly into his pillow, tears filling her own eyes as the disappointment and sorrow overwhelms her. 

“It’s not fair Lyds. We both passed all the health checks, the fertility tests and did everything they told us to do.”

“I know Sti I know. Roll over babe.”

Lydia slides into her husband’s open arms as soon as he rolls over and shifts to give her some room, pressing her face into his neck as they mourned for their lost unborn child. The two of them have been trying to have children for the last year and half, and after months and months of countless doctors’ appointments, tests and three cycles of IVF Lydia had finally gotten pregnant. Their joy and excitement at finally starting a family had lasted about 6 weeks before their world came crashing down all around them when they lost their child two days after hearing its heartbeat for the first time. Stiles had felt his heart stop twice in the last 10 hours, the first when he had woken up that morning and found his wife covered in blood and the second had been when the doctor hadn’t been able to find their child’s heartbeat. The two of them had sat in the jeep in silence for over an hour after leaving the hospital, absolutely devastated from the news. When he had finally managed to focus on something other than the empty feeling in his heart Stiles had quietly driven them home, chest filling with rage when the pack had surrounded the couple as soon as they walked through the door, asking question after question. It had been too much for the human’s heart to handle and he had fled to their bedroom, barely keeping it together until his wife had come find him. The two of them had laid together, taking comfort in each other’s arms until the day’s light had started to fade, her husband finally drifting off when Lydia heard a quiet knock on the door. Fury flares through her as she quietly slips out of Stiles’ arms, and stalks across the room to rip whoever is at their door a new one, especially after she had told them to leave. Ripping open the door Lydia shoves Peter backwards and softly closes the door behind her as she glares at the older wolf. 

“I thought I told you all I wanted you gone by the time I came down.”

“Well my dear banshee we did leave before you came down. I just happened to return.”

“And why exactly?”

“Because you two are my favourites and I understand your loss better than any one of those morons could ever do.”

“So what do you want Creeperwolf?”

Stiles stares as Lydia and Peter both jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance, neither noticing him waking up and opening the door while they talked. Moving towards his wife Stiles wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side as he waits for Peter to say whatever it is he has say so the two them can be alone. 

“To help.”

“Explain now or get out.”

“Well my dear little human when a mommy wolf and daddy wolf love each other very much…”

Slipping his hand beneath the back of his shirt Stiles grabs his agency issued gun and makes a show of cocking it, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the beta wolf and tells him to get to the point. 

“Mmmmh someone’s testy.”

“Peter.”

“You know you use to be a lot more fun Stiles. Now as I was saying when two wolves love each other very much they have a drive to start a family however sometimes the wolves have trouble conceiving, especially if one is a bitten wolf or has a little something extra in their bloodline.”

“So how exactly does this apply to us? Neither Stiles or I are wolves.”

“No but you are a banshee and Stiles used to have a nasty little fox running around inside him. Possession changes a person even if you can’t see the difference. If either of you were sick the wolves would have smelled it right away so your issues aren’t medical. No they’re supernatural, sometimes different species of supernatural have trouble breeding.”

“Geez Creeperwolf …”

“So what Stiles and I can’t have kids cause we are different species?”

“That’s the simplified version, yes. Now considering what happened today I theorize you two are able to breed but the circumstances aren’t right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well some supernatural creatures can only conceive during certain conditions, times of the year or even at certain temperatures and mixed species couples have to meet all the required conditions in order to have children. There might be something in either of your bloodlines or a leftover from Stiles’ possession that requires a certain set of circumstances in order to have children.”

“So what do we do? I don’t have any family outside of my dad and my grandfather and I never met anyone on my mom’s side so it’s not like I can ask anyone if I have supernatural blood in our family.”

“We do it the Hale way and throw you both into a magic induced heat rut combo. The magic will ensure any required conditions that need to be met will be set and maintained throughout the pregnancy.”

The mention of magic has Stiles a bit on edge, especially since outside of the magic his FBI partner uses the human has never had great experiences with magic or rituals. In addition since it’s coming from Peter whose past is riddled with questionable choices and shifty behaviour, Stiles isn’t sure he can trust the older wolf. Noticing her husband struggling with Peter’s proposal Lydia quickly steps in.

“Can Stiles and I think about it and get back to you? Right now we just wanna…”

“Of course I’ll see myself out and lock the door behind me.”

Peter bides the two goodnight and leaves the couple with his proposal, thinking about the supplies he’ll need to get should they accept. Stiles disarms his gun once he’s sure Peter is gone and the doors are locked behind him, storing it in his gun safe before climbing back into bed, wrapping his arms around his wife. Lydia shuffles backwards into his chest as they lie in the dark room going over the events of the day. Stiles presses his face into his wife’s neck before breaking their silence. 

“You think what Peter said is true? That one of us has something in our blood that’s fucking this up for us.”

“I don’t know. It makes sense I guess especially after everything that’s happened over the years. The nogistune, the witches, the Siren and that Succubus Incubus pair just to name a few, who knows what dealing with all of that did.”

“You think he’s right then? That there’s some set of circumstances we’re missing?”

“Stiles in our years together how often have we used condoms regardless of my birth control?”

“Not as much as we probably should have.”

“Exactly and in all that time we’ve never had a pregnancy scare. Do you think that’s strange? Hell within 2 months of Scott and Allison dating they had like 3.”

Stiles is silent at that, his grip tightening around Lydia’s waist as he thinks her words over knowing that in the years the two of them had been together they should have had at least one scare especially when they barely use protection. The fact that they’ve never had an issue should have been a red flag but Stiles had always just thought Lydia’s birth control was doing its job, not thinking that it could be an actual issue for when they actually started trying. 

“What do you wanna do Lyds?”

“Right now I want to lie here with you and mourn the loss of our baby, then look into Peter’s offer more, maybe get Anna’s insight on this since she definitely knows much more about magic than either of us and then make a decision.”

Nodding against Lydia’s neck Stiles settles into bed, thoughts racing as he and Lydia mourn their loss. Over the next few weeks the two of them coast through their days, minds numb from their loss until one day Lydia is having coffee with her mother and she mentions how it’s a shame it is that her and Stiles haven’t been able to have any children yet. The banshee’s patience lasts for only another two minutes while her mother goes on about how sad she is for them before she is storming out of the coffee shop, ignoring her mother’s calls for her to wait, and heads to Peter’s apartment, screaming down the door as she storms inside. 

“I have a doorbell you know.”

“How effective is that magic you told us about?”

“100%.”

“Good get it ready and call me when you’re done.”

Not waiting for a response the banshee storms out of the upscale apartment and calls Stiles to tell him to take some time off from work, they had a baby to make. Four hours later Stiles, Lydia and Peter are sitting in the couple’s kitchen staring at the bottles of purple liquid sitting in the centre of the table. 

“So how’s it work?”

“You drink it and the magic will throw you both into a state known as a heat rut that will mimic whatever condition you need to conceive and will maintain it throughout the pregnancy.”

“It seems too good to be true. What’s the catch Creeperwolf?” 

"The magic will only work once and it will pick whatever supernatural gene is stronger to pass on to the child.”

“So we only have one shot to have a child? And our child won’t have our issue when they get older?”

“Exactly.”

“How long does this state last?” 

“It depends on the individuals, it could last a few hours, a few days or even a week. Everyone will have to stay away because you two will be highly aggressive and defensive during this state. Make sure you stock your room with plenty of food and water. The potion will be good for two days so you can get everything ready.”

“Peter…”

“Stiles.”

Peter says mockingly, ignoring the way Stiles’ jaw clenches as he glares at the older man.

“Why are you helping us? What do you get out of this?”

Sighing Peter gives Stiles a look, leaning back into his chair as he purposefully stays silent long enough to make the young man in front of him squirm. 

“Because other than my daughter and my nephew, you two are my favourites and the brains of this group of morons. After everything we’ve all been through I believe you two deserve some happiness.”

Staring at the older man Stiles suddenly lunges forward and wraps his arms around the wolf in a tight hug, momentarily surprising the beta wolf before Peter returns the hug. Lydia replaces her husband once he releases the wolf, hugging the man who once put her in the hospital. The banshee mumbles her thanks before Peter takes his leave, promising to keep the rest of the pack away. The couple take stock of what they have before Stiles is running out to pick up supplies while Lydia sets up their room. An hour later the two of them are sitting on the edge of their bed, staring at the jars in their hands.

“Bottoms up, I guess.”

The couple drink the potion, gagging at the taste, before stripping and climbing into bed to wait for it to take effect. Stiles runs his hands along his wife’s body as he leans forward to press a sweet kiss to her lips which turns into a quick make out session. The human breaks their kiss a few minutes later with a low moan when he feels his head start to get hazy and his body start to heat up, the potion working faster on him than his wife.

“I think it’s starting Lyds.”

Pulling her husband back against Lydia gasps when she feels him grind his dripping hard cock into her thigh. The banshee can see Stiles’ eyes completely dilated as he moves against her, sweat dripping down his back as if he was standing in 100 degree weather. 

“Hey are you ok?”

“S’hot.”

His slurred response has her worried as she runs her hands through his soaked hair before she is suddenly pinned down by a his bruising grip. Stiles moves her hands so they’re pinned above her head by one of his hands as he pants and stares down at her with glazed over eyes. Grunting as an answer to his wife’s call of his name, Stiles moves himself forward until his hips are resting just below her tits, his cock curved up towards his belly, hard as rock and dripping precum. Tilting his hips Stiles uses his free hand and his knee to push Lydia’s tits together before he starts to rut between them, groaning at the soft flesh surrounding his cock as he moves. Lydia can feel her body on fire with desire as the scent of Stiles’ cock reaches her nose, the tip of it hitting her in the jaw as he thrusts before she tilts her head and wraps her lips around it. The two of the moan and adjust the positions so Stiles’ cock never fully leaves her mouth as he fucks her tits, hips picking up speed as the pressure in him starts to build. Stiles’ mind is blank aside from thought of marking, breeding and claiming his mate below him as he fucks savagely into her rack, his mate’s wanton moans turning him on as he moves. Lydia squirms below her mate as he moves between her boobs, smearing his precum into her skin, her pussy wet and aching for him to fuck his massive cock into her and fill her with so much cum until she’s absolutely drowning in it. The banshee whines when Stiles suddenly pulls the head of his dick out of her mouth, begging him for more while he brutally strips his cock until he is spraying her chest and face with his cum, rubbing it into her skin before slamming his lips against hers. 

“Look so fucking good covered in my spunk baby, I bet you’d look even better with it dripping out of your hungry cunt. You want that? Want me to fill you with so much of my baby juices it runs out of you like a god damn river when I’m done?” 

“YES! GOD YES STILES FUCK ME! FILL ME UP SO FULL THERE’S NO WAY I LEAVE THIS ROOM WITHOUT A BABY!”

Releasing her hands Stiles grabs his mate’s hips and flips her over onto her hands and knees, spreading her legs as he licks into her leaking pussy, moaning at her sweet tasting slick. Stiles drags his tongue along her wet folds up to the base of her spine, laying wet kisses up it until he is at her neck, his hips digging into the swell of her ass before he pushes his cock into her weeping core. Stiles barely gives his mate time to adjust to her length before he is fucking into her like an animal in heat, moaning when she clenches up and pushes back against him, desperate for him to go deeper and deeper. Lydia’s arms are trembling as Stiles assaults her cunt with vicious stabs of his cock, the tip repeatedly slamming against the entrance of her womb causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head in pleasure. Lydia’s face hits the bed after a particularly hard hit to her cervix causes her to lose feeling in her arms, tears of pleasure running down her face as the change in position lets Stiles go deeper into her. The banshee screams in bliss as her orgasm slams through her as she begs Stiles to put a baby in her.

“You want me to breed you baby? Want me to put a baby in you? Get fat from my fucking child?”

“Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee!”

“Coming right up Lyds.”

Stiles slams his cock in one last time before he is spilling his huge load into his mate who moans loudly at the hot liquid filling her empty womb. He rocks into her as load after load is stuffed inside his wife, completely lost in his drug induced rut, as he bites down into the meat of Lydia’s shoulder claiming his mate. The two of them bask in the bliss of their orgasms for a few minutes before the potion running through their veins consumes them in another wave of heat and desire as they start fucking again in a frenzied pace, barely given time for quick food and sleep breaks. The next time either of them can think of anything other than breeding is almost a week later when Lydia sluggishly wakes up with Stiles sleeping on top of her, his cock buried inside her sore, aching cunt, covered in cum. The two of them spend the next few days lazing in bed, sore from their week of fucking, praying the potion worked. A few weeks later Lydia is throwing up constantly and their doctor happily announces their miracle pregnancy.


End file.
